Destino
by RoHo91
Summary: ¿Soy feliz?...no no lo soy.. ahora no podre ser feliz.. más por favor.. dejame conocer el amor una vez y.. me entregare a ti.." ( SereXSeiya)Unica y exclusivamente de ellos dos.. con algo de AmyXTaiki y MinaXYaten pero eso si pokito! Manden lindos reviews
1. Default Chapter

Hola! Como tan! Yo soy Aruma-chan una nueva autora aquí en el y estoy empezando jeje si ya se, una principiante k no sabe escribir pensaran, pero la vdd no es así, he leido muchos fics y debo decirles k ya me converti en experta jejejeje , pero tampoco esperen algo super wow! Por k una cosa es k tengo inspiración de ves en cuando, y otra es k sea una artista jejej, ohh O.O bueno mejor empiezo con la historia y si kieren mandar alguna queja o comentario o simplemente para hablar un rato aceptenme a su MSN, soy yakumo91, oki EMPEZAMOS!. Perate sigo yo… weno hola! Aquí Nessa reportandose a el frente! Jajaja he visto demasiada tele jajaja, bueno yo voy a estar por aquí poniendo comentarios graciosos o las partes de doble sentido ;) jejeje bueno espero que les guste lo que mi hermana escribe! Bueno ahora si EMPEZAMOS!

Disclaimer: Esta historia esta realizada de fan para fans y sin fines de lucro, los personajes aki mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi ( T.T yo no dibujo tan bien como ella) y los inventados obra de mi imaginación.

( ) personajes piensan

comentarios Aruma-chan

'' comentarios Nessa-chan

"" frase o palabra con doble sentido ( saben a lo k me refiero)

Cambio de escena.

**Destino**

"¿Soy feliz?... ¿crees que soy feliz?... como ser feliz si me has condenado a no conocer el amor por un capricho… pero… solo te pido algo déjame ser feliz una vez… y… entonces me entregare a ti"

Sollozos, desgarradores sollozos provenían de una recámara. En un gran balcón una hermosa joven de dorados cabellos y hermosos ojos azules lloraba desconsoladamente. No solo la habían comprometido a casarse con alguien que odiaba, no, también la habían privado de ver a sus amigas y dedicarse a prepararse para ser la esposa de ese hombre, de ahora en adelante ya no podría divertirse como se supone que una adolescente disfruta su vida, no ahora aparte de la responsabilidad de ser una estudiante de universidad e intentar mantener sus calificaciones tendría también que salir con ese hombre, que únicamente la vio una vez y que ahora la privaba de todo lo que quería. Ese hombre que ahora se llevaba su vida por un simple capricho. Volteo a ver al cielo y sonrió tristemente.

**- **Estrellas, por favor ayúdenme, por favor déjenme por lo menos conocer el amor antes de desperdiciar inútilmente mi vida…. Por favor…no dejen que me casen con un hombre al que odio… por favor déjenme conocer el amor solo una vez.. Y después me entregaré a el- dijo la joven en un sollozo ahogado.

Siguió sollozando más de repente paró, se levantó del suelo y camino hacia su habitación y garabateo una carta para sus padres, que en su búsqueda por encontrarle un buen marido y que en el futuro tuviera una vida cómoda, la habían condenado a ser infeliz por siempre, así que les dejaría una carta, una en la que le explicara que no podría vivir atada a el y k para evitar cualquier mal entendido, pensando k ellos habían hecho algo malo o k habían fallado como padres les pediría perdón y les haría conocer a los demás k ellos no influyeron en la decisión k ahora tomaba. Dejó la carta sobre su buró y miró su habitación por última vez. Después se subió al barandal de su balcón y se dejó caer. Ya estando a varios metros cerca del piso, cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe k acabaría con su desdichada vida. Más este no llegó, en cambio sintió una calidez y unos fuertes brazos k la sujetaban. Subió su cabeza y vio a un hombre extremadamente atractivo, con una tez dorada por el sol, unos hermosos ojos azules medio noche, un largo cabello negro atado en una coleta baja y con un cuerpo fuerte y atlético, que llevaba cubierto con una túnica larga y negra (tipo de la ropa de Tamahome de Fushigi Yuugi).** -**¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

El joven solo sonrió y desapareció.

La chica volteo a todas partes buscando la figura del hombre, mas no la encontró, decepcionada se levantó del piso y vio como una pluma blanca k resplandecía en la oscuridad k cayo de su regazo. La tomó entre sus manos y entró a su habitación.

Ese hombre, aquel hombre era el más atractivo k había visto en su corta vida. Era casi como una bella ilustración de un libro de las novelas k tanto le encantaban, era alto, bello y con esas hermosas y grandes alas blancas k hacían contraste con su largo y sedoso cabello negro k caía sujeto en una cola baja sobre ancha espalda, y esos ojos k con solo mirarlos podías perderte en ellos ya k tenían una mirada tan misteriosa pero a la vez cálida k dejaría a cualquier mujer bajo sus pies. Cuando lo vio se quedó sin habla, pero tuvo ganas de llamarlo y preguntarle quien era, cuando lo vio voltearse, más el solamente le sonrió y desapareció en la oscura noche.

Se sentó en su cama, y lentamente se metió entre las sabanas. No sabía quien era el más la había salvado y ella le estaba profundamente agradecida ya k si aquel ser no la hubiera asistido seguramente ahora estaría muerta. De solo pensar k ya no tendría a sus padres y a sus amigos le causaba más tristeza, mas volvió a su mente la imagen del hombre y se tranquilizo. Pensó en el y en su rostro y su mirada y sonrió

Pero bueno es mejor olvidar todo aquello y dormir…

Hola este es el primer cap! Espero les guste y k me envíen un lindo review para saber sus opiniones oki?

Chayito!

Aruma-chan


	2. Encuentro

Ohayo manitos! Como tan? Espero k bien, pues aki yo tirando la hueva jejej como siempre jaja, y pues como ya tengo muchos reviews haré el segundo capítulo de esta historia k por lo k me han dicho en los reviews les gusto, asi k no los haré esperar . así k EMPEZAMOS!

Disclaimer: Esta historia esta realizada de fan para fans y sin fines de lucro, los personajes aki mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi ( T.T yo no dibujo tan bien como ella) y los inventados obra de mi imaginación.

( ) personajes piensan

comentarios Aruma-chan

'' comentarios Nessa-chan

"" frase o palabra con doble sentido ( saben a lo k me refiero)

Cambio de escena.

**Destino**

"Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, nos volveremos a ver…"

Gritos, un tiradero en el piso y una joven saliendo desesperada de su lujoso departamento a toda velocidad, gritando un sin fin de maldiciones ya que, no solo se despertó una hora tarde y tenía una importante presentación, no, ahora su cabello estaba totalmente enredado, su ropa estaba mojada por no haber tenido cuidado con el lavabo y terminar empapándose, y ahora intentaba manobriar con un café en la mano, unos zapatos en la otra y un pan en la boca muchacha! Te atragantas! Y para acabarla, tenía examen de matemáticas a primera hora y no estudió,- Ay no puede ser!-gritó desesperada, ahora que había logrado salir del departamento, ponerse sus zapatos y peinar su cabello de manera más o menos decente todo eso en 5 minutos amigas! Yo digo que es tiempo récord! Se encontraba con que la puerta principal estaba bloqueada por que a algún "inteligente" se le había ocurrido poner la mudanza en plena puerta -¿y ahora cómo saldría?-pensó, pensó y pensó No te quemes el coco! y sintió como se le iluminaba el cerebro Aleluya! saldría por la salida de emergencias y san se acabó – Jojojo que lista soy!-bueno si tu lo dices así que se dirigió a la puerta de emergencias y cuando se disponía a salir, algo llamó su atención. Detrás de todas las cajas, había un apuesto joven de largos cabellos negros, hermosos ojos azul medianoche, que vestía una larga gabardina negra y miraba sin sentimiento alguno al cielo. Adivinen ¿quién es? La joven se quedó anonada, era él, Su salvador, aquel hermoso hombre que le había hecho recapacitar sobre quitarse la vida ahora se encontraba junto a ella, y ella no podía articular palabra alguna, solamente seguía caminando hacia el, como si fuera atraída por un imán , más su aturdimiento cesó cuando de la nada chocó con las cajas de la mudanza del joven y terminó en el piso. Jajajajajaja su cayó! El chico dejó de observar el cielo, para concentrar su mirada en el lugar en el que antes se encontraban apiladas unas cajas, camino sigilosamente hacia allí y lo que vio lo sorprendió, una chica estaba sentada en el piso frotándose un tobillo y todas las cosas que traía en un maletín salieron disparadas al piso por el golpe. Extrañamente se le hizo familiar, así que preguntó-¿Estás bien?-, la joven dejó de frotarse su tobillo y dirigió su mirada al joven-¿Eh?-contestó Serena,-Qué si estás bien, ese golpe te debió de dolor mucho, eso te pasa por andar de distraída- le dijo el joven y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. –Si estoy bien, es que nada más estaba pasando por aquí, y como no vi las cajas, y pues jeje -le respondió la joven, y aceptó su mano para levantarse, pero al intentar hacerlo su pierna falló y ahora los dos terminaron en el piso.

-Lo-lo lamento mucho- se disculpó la chica, ya que cayó completamente encima de él y apenada se quitó de encima de él. –No hay problema, pero parece que te lastimaste más de lo que pensaba, ven déjame llevarte a mi departamento para atenderte esa herida- así que de la nada la tomó en sus brazos, -AH!- gritó Serena por el repentino movimiento del joven, más se tranquilizó al mirar su rostro, así que únicamente dejó que la llevará y para evitar pensamientos extraños se concentró en su tobillo.

Tan distraída iba que no se fijo cuando llegaron a un amplio y lujoso apartamento que se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio. Al entrar el joven la colocó delicadamente en un sillón cercano. Luego desapareció en la puerta de la cocina, durante los instantes en que el joven se ausentó ella los aprovecho para observar más detalladamente el apartamento. Era muy amplio con 4 habitaciones, una hermosa terraza y se veía que era de una buena posición social ya que aunque pocos todos muebles se veían modernos y muy finos, siguió contemplando todo el lugar más le sorprendió no encontrar alguna foto de algún familiar, tal vez de algún primo o tío más no nadie, -Qué extraño-pensó, en ese instante regresó el chico y comenzó a chocarle su herida…

Hola gente bonita!

¿Cómo estan, espero k muy bien, pues yo aki subiendo un segundo capítulo k se me hace k kedó más corto k el primero pero bueno, espero k les guste! A todos los k me dejaron un review, mil gracias y espero k les guste este review ah! Otra cosa, prometo un cap más largo si recibo 10 reviews así k lean!

Ja ne manitos!

Aruma-chan


End file.
